Mindless Drabbles
by Hiding From U
Summary: Song Fics, previews of stories to come, and just me and my mindless writing. First Chapter:Song fic. Song:Need you know by Lady Antebellum. Pairing: Richard/Kori


Okay the first oneshot is complete! Yay! Though I have to admit song fics are fun to write.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Need You Know

She signed helplessly as she fell back on her bed with a small "thud", closing her eyes, turning onto her side and pulling her knees up close to her black silk clad body. Without opening her eyes she let her hand travel blindly across the night stand in search for her radio, turning it on with a small "click" when she finally found it near her lamp. The sound of a piano filled the room. She let out a breath as she recognised the song. She smiled slightly at the irony, letting a few tears slip from her now open eyes. She muttered along with the song and she rose from the bed.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

She sidestepped all the pictures she had strewn all across the floor earlier that day, spreading them around so she could get a better look at them all.

_Reachin for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore_

She cast a glance at the lonely phone that she had put rather roughly on its cradle only hours ago.

_And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind_

Had she? Was she ever what his thoughts centered around? Even for a mere moment?

_For me it happens all the time_

God knows that he danced in her head constantly, to the point where she had trouble concentrating on the simplest of task.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

Her voice become stronger as she sang this, watching the clock as it struck one fifteen am. She put a hand over her heart. A heart that yearned for him without slightest hint of regret. Did he know what he did to her?

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

The phone looked very tempting at the moment and she had to fight not to pick it up from its resting place. She sighed as she picked it up and dialled the all too familiar number and held it to her ear. Closing her eyes miserably as she got the machine asking for her to leave a message. God she missed his voice.

_And I don't know how I can do without_

She honestly didn't.

_I just need you now_

She did, desperately, she thought as she ran out the door, pausing briefly to grab a jacket.

He sat on the uncomfortable bar stool, fiddling with his glass of whiskey, restlessly. His eyes ocean blue eyes closed in thought. He eyes widened slightly behind his sunglasses in recognition. He started singing quietly.

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door_

He signed taking another sip of his drink as he cast a look at the door. God the amount of irony was ridiculous

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_

With her curly crimson hair swishing behind her and her eyes shining like emeralds, she was like a goddess.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

Was he ever there in her head at all? Did he the thought of him dance in her mind? At all?

_For me it happens all the time_

God knows she was in his mind, was there every day, hour, minute and second since the day he met her. He spent hours thinking about her smile, laugh, eyes, hair, skin and her voice.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

Even in his slightly tipsy state he still could not get her out of his head, it was impossible.

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

He looked at the phone that had been grasped tightly in his hand all night, flipped the phone open and held down the one button for a long moment before holding it to his ear. Only to flip it closed as he got the machine.

_And I don't know how I can do without  
_

His hands yearned to touch her silky soft skin, kissed her lips or run his hands through her sleek hair.

_I just need you now_

He tossed a fifty onto the counter and walked out of the pub and into the snowy air.

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin at all_

She ran toward the building at full speed. Entering so fast she left the revolving door spinning.

_It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now_

He ran, making his legs pump faster than ever before, not even slowing down when he ran through the revolving door.

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

They both ran into the gorgeous ball room, both pushing through the crowd trying to find each other.

_And I don't know how I can do without_

They both met up in the middle of the ballroom. She lifted her hand and stroked his cheek; a brilliant smile stained her face, refusing to come off.

He put his hand over hers, pausing his singing to say her name.

"_Kori"_

_I just need you now_

"_Richard" _

_I just need you now_

Their lips smashed together, moving against each other passionately.

_Ooo, baby, I need you now_

They rest their foreheads against each other, smiling as they sung the last line to the song in perfect harmony.

And there we go! The first chapter is complete. I take song request. Just send me a review with the name of the song and the artist and I will get right on it. Oh that reminds me, Please review, for I appreciate it very, very much. Thank you.

P.S It was a long time ago that I wrote this so I like to think that I am a better writing than I was when I wrote this. I guess you'll be able to tell when I post another song fic. If you have a song that you would like done for this couple or another Teen titans couple you favour, please tell me, and I will do my best to please you!

Thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed it!

(I think I just re- said most of what I said in the first paragraph...)


End file.
